


Gun Fun!!

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi shows you why you shouldnt walk home alone at night, with the help of his gun!kinda dubcon I guess? reader is into it tho





	Gun Fun!!

The Shiroku Pub is about as rowdy as the nightlife gets in Inaba-- which is to say, not very rowdy at all. You stop by after work for a few drinks. The bartender greets you with a matronly smile and the two of you chat idly. The purple glow, the warmth of the sake, and the gentle music crackling over the sound system ease away the troubles of the day. Your eyes get heavier as you watch the fish in the tank to your left. You decide to turn in for the night. Upon leaving, you place a tip for the bartender on the counter and voice your gratitude for the drinks. The brisk night air wakes you up a little. Thankfully, walking home at night hardly seems dangerous in a small town like Inaba, even when a little tipsy and tired. Still, you have the sinking feeling that someone is watching you. The voice coming out of the darkness behind you confirms your fears.  
  
"You're out pretty late."  
  
You turn around and sigh with relief once you see Adachi walking towards you, unassuming smile on his face.  
  
"You scared me! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." He shrugs, now walking beside you.  
  
"I was just trying to teach you a lesson! It's dangerous for a pretty girl like you to be all alone at night, even in a small town like this. Someone might try to hurt you."  
  
He has a good point. You smile to yourself a bit, appreciative of his concern for your well-being. Looking out for people is part of his job, but still. Your silly little crush on him feels validated. He places a hand on the small of your back and asks about how you've been. You're too busy being flustered to notice he's not leading you in the direction of your house anymore. You instead focus on walking a bit closer to him, the back of your hand occasionally brushing the fabric of his pants. He almost snickers at your obvious attempts at flirting. You're like putty in his hands just because of feigned concern and a well-placed touch.  
  
You hardly notice when the two of you arrive in the northern shopping district. It seems darker, more isolated here. A street light flickers above you. He steps ahead and turns around to lock eyes with you. He can't contain the smirk forming on his lips.  
  
"I really wish you would be more careful, especially with those murders going on. You didn't even notice I lead you to a dark and lonely spot in town!"  
  
His voice has a biting, malicious quality to it. It's unfamiliar to you; his confidence is in stark contrast to the nervous, bumbling detective you know. He pulls his gun from its holster, fiddling with it absentmindedly. You tense up.  
  
"What if I was the murderer?" He tilts his head to the side and steps closer. "You would be in a very sticky situation right now, wouldn't you?"  
  
Adachi's fingers curl under your chin, appraising your sudden shift in emotions, from confusion to fear to embarrassment. He smirks at the last one in particular.  
  
You act brave, assuming this is some sort of test. "Y-you couldn't be the murderer. They didn't find any gunshot wounds, or any other signs really." Your eyes detect a twinge of amusement in his.  
  
"You think so?" He clicks his tongue and lets go of his hold on your jaw. The dark undercurrent in his voice alerts you to the sudden warmth in between your legs. "I think I ought to teach you a lesson. Bend over for me, hands on the wall."  
  
You do as he says, truly hoping he's bluffing about being the murderer. The sound of his boots on the pavement as he approaches you fills you with nervous anticipation. He presses his body against yours, bending over slightly to grope at your chest. You feel how hard he is through his pants, and you can't say you're disappointed.

"Your tits are so damn sexy. You never leave much to the imagination with those slutty outfits you wear, do you? I'm glad I finally get to touch them instead of just staring." He smirks as he draws out a few suppressed moans with his hands and words. He stops playing with your tits and raises himself up again, cock still pressed against your ass.

His fingers ghost from your waist down to the curve of your hips. He takes a hand off your body, but the other continues to tease you with feather-light touches. "I'm not sure you're really learning your lesson here. I think I'm being too gentle." You feel the barrel of a gun pressed against your back and involuntarily let out a moan. He draws back in shock before doubling over laughing.  
  
"Shit, are you into this? I figured you were a slut, but that's _depraved!_"  
  
He kicks your legs farther apart and taps the gun against the outside of your leg as if in thought. "Hmm, what to do with a delinquent like you..."  
  
The gun slowly trails around to the inside of your thigh, moving upward. He slides it across the slick fabric of your underwear, the cold metal a sharp contrast to your warmth. You inhale sharply when it grazes your clit. The stimulation from the touch is one thing, but the danger of having a gun pressed to such a sensitive area is its own kind of pleasure. He pushes your underwear aside with the revolver, now touching your bare skin. You breathe in short, panicky breaths; fear and pleasure become indiscernable from each other.  
  
He chuckles and pulls the gun away from you to inspect it. He traces a finger along the length of his gun, gathering up your wetness as he does. He rubs his index finger and thumb together, pulling the two digits apart to stare at the trail of fluid it creates. Seeing you this wet makes him want to fuck you right now, but patience is a virtue. He wants to play with you a bit more before moving on to the main course. He pulls you up by your shoulder and spins you around to face him. He seems taller than before.  
  
"Aw, you got my gun all wet and sticky. How disgusting. Lick it up like a good girl."  
  
You stare at the gun with apprehension, but you quickly give in after noticing his hungry stare. You lap up your own wetness with long, slow licks. His hands are shaking slightly with excitement. You freeze when you hear his thumb toggle the safety off.  
  
"You know, you're not supposed to point a gun at something unless you're okay with shooting it."  
  
He presses the side of the gun against your temple. He's not pointing it at you, technically. A satisfied hum as he traces down the side of your face. The tip of the gun finds it's way under your chin and tilts your head up to look at Adachi. He looks deranged. Like nothing you've ever seen before.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
The gun trails up to press against your lips. You wince. One eye closed in fear of what he might do, the other trained on the gun, as if looking at it might prevent him shooting you. He pushes one corner of your mouth up in a forced half-smile.  
  
"Smile!" He laughs at his own sadistic antics. "You look so cute. Are you scared?"  
  
Your trembling lower lip-- and entire body, to be fair-- is answer enough.  
  
"Open wide for me, or I'll do it for you."  
  
You obey. Invoking the ire of a man with a gun to your face is the last thing you want to do right now. He prods at your tongue with the gun, forcing your jaw to stretch even lower. He pushes it further into your mouth and you gag. It's awkwardly shaped and hard to accommodate. You feel ashamed of how much it turns you on.  
  
"Suck on it like you're sucking dick. I'm sure you have plenty of experience with that."  
  
Your lips tighten around the gun in your mouth. You slowly go down on it until your tongue presses against his finger on the trigger guard. He tenses up, gripping the gun even tighter. He's enjoying this as much as if it were his own cock in your mouth. You can't go down much further at this point, so you pull back. You look up at him with pleading eyes, and he looks back at you without sympathy.  
  
"C'mon, baby, you seemed so eager to play with me earlier."  
  
Adachi looks down at you with twisted admiration. You think he might shove the gun further into your mouth, but he just holds it in place. His lopsided grin says, _I'm waiting. _You bob your head down on the gun a few more times before gagging. He pulls the gun out of your mouth with a laugh. He holsters it, freeing both his hands to cup your face. You flinch.  
  
"Aw, don't be like that. I would never really do anything to hurt you. We're just having a bit of fun."  
  
He kisses you hungrily, as if he's been waiting for this for a long time. To be honest, he had been. Every time he saw you bending over to peruse the produce in Junes or smiling at him as you passed him on the street, he wanted so desperately to have his way with you. That's why his tongue so forcefully invades your mouth and his hands greedily roam your body. He finally has you in his clutches, and he doesn't plan on letting you go.  
  
He pulls away, exhaling a sultry breath. "You're mine now."  
  
"Y-yes, Adachi."  
  
He grins. His fingers move down to stroke your pussy through your underwear; a reward for telling him what he wants to hear.  
  
"Do you want it, slut?"  
  
"Please give it to me, I need it..."  
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely... I guess I can oblige."  
  
He motions for you to turn around and you bend over like you had done at the beginning of your encounter. You're worried for a second that the two of you might get caught, but the thought only makes you want to do it more. He flips up your skirt and hooks a finger in the waistband of your underwear, pulling it down swiftly. A hard slap to your ass draws out an inappropriately loud moan. He exhales with suppressed delight. The sound of a belt buckle coming undone lets you know that you're about to get what you want. You stick your ass up a little further, eliciting a chuckle from the man above you.  
  
"No need to be impatient, you'll get what you deserve."  
  
He meant it. You feel his cock against you for only a moment before he pushes all the way into you in one quick thrust. You almost yelp with pain; he groans with pleasure.  
  
"Shit, you're tight. I think you were meant to be my plaything."  
  
His pace is fast and rough. His fingers dig into your hips, sure to leave bruises in the morning. The initial pain quickly turns to pleasure. You try to hold back your moans, but you can't.  
  
"The sounds you make for me are so sexy. I knew one day you'd be a whimpering mess under me, I just didn't think it would happen so soon."  
  
He slows down, pulling you up by your shoulder enough to change the angle at which he's fucking you. He bites and sucks your neck like you're succulent fruit and he hasn't eaten in days. He fucks you, slow and deep and torturous. You whine in desperation.  
  
"What's that? Is this not good enough for you?"  
  
"No, I-- I love it."  
  
You can practically hear him smirking. He stops and you push your hips back to get more of that delicious penetration. As hot as that is, he needs to make you aware that you're at his mercy. His hand holds onto your hip tightly, preventing you from fucking yourself on his cock.

"Then what is it? Do you want it harder? I want to hear you beg."  
  
"Adachi... I need it harder. Please, sir. I want to be sore tomorrow. I want to be reminded of how good your cock feels, and get red and flustered each time the pain reminds me of you."  
  
His cock twitches; he didn't know he needed to hear you say that until now. He licks his lips and does as you want. He fucks into you even harder than before, your cheek pressing uncomfortably against the brick wall.  
  
"Fuck, if you keep clenching around me I'm gonna cum. You'd like that though, wouldn't you?"  
  
You struggle to reply between moans, and he simply laughs at you.  
  
"That's what I-- ah-- what I thought, bitch. You only exist to make me feel good, and I'm gonna cum inside you as many times as I want."  
  
You hear the rustle of fabric and feel his gun pressed against your back.  
  
"Understand?"  
  
You moan in response, which only makes him press the gun harder into your back.  
  
"Answer me with your words, you stupid cunt."  
  
"Y-yes, Adachi, please use me."  
  
He growls in your ear and his thrusts get deeper and more erratic. He mutters curses interspersed with your name as he chases his climax. You tighten around him and he fills you up with his cum. He pulls out, cum dripping onto the concrete below. This pair of underwear is going to need a thorough washing after your walk home.  
  
By the time you turn around, his pants are back on. He's admiring the mess he's made of you. You make a halfhearted attempt to smooth your clothes and hair.

"I don't want to get written up for excessive use of force, so we're not going to tell anyone about this, are we?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
You've never seen such a smug expression on anyone's face.  
  
"That's a good girl. I'll walk you home now, but you better be careful in the future. Wouldn't want something like that happening again, would you?"  
  
You laugh. "Maybe I would, if it's with you."

Adachi pulls your waist closer to his side. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want to see you with anyone else."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent oops my hand slipped. writings kinda awkward but didnt wanna keep this in my drafts forever so here it is!


End file.
